Not In Service
by Klainebowz
Summary: ONE-SHOT Tracy has finally been getting her life together and she see someone at the grocery story. Rated T for VERY mild language. If you don't lie profanity get off my page. No offense. Please review! COMPLETE! ENJOY!


**Hey it's me. I decided I was going to try and write a one-shot.**

**This is a story about the movie Thirteen starring Nikki Reed and Evan Rachel Wood. If you haven't seen the movie you need to go watch it before you read this, or if you want to be confused then be my guest, go ahead and read.**

**Tracey's POV**

I was standing in the check-out line with my basket when I decided I should check my list one last time.

_Eggs. Check._

_Milk. Check._

_Noodles. Check._

_Eyeliner. Crap. Uncheck._

"Excuse me I need though please." I told the sweet looking old lady behind me. I was a lot nicer ever since...Evie...left. I got my grades together in summer school and I am now attending a community college to become a therapist. Ironic, right? I hated Evie for the things she did to me, but I still found myself missing her since she left to Ojai . I have done a lot of things differently since she left me, of course I was devastated when she left me but I am slowly getting my life back together even after five years later. I have stopped cutting, but of course that wasn't because of Evie. My mom married Brady after they got clean, and I even started calling him dad. After my biological father decided to drop Masen and me all together I let Brady adopt me.

I left my basket at the end of the make- up aisle and after I got my make-up I headed back toward my basket when I smacked straight into somebody.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry, I-"

"Tracy?!?" I was interrupted. I help the poor little boy up that I knocked down and turned around to see who oh so rudely interrupted me, only to come face to face with none other that Evie Zamora. **(Ha you probably thought Evie was the one she knocked down huh?)**

"Evie." _Shit._

**Evie POV**

I _hated _myself for what I did to Tracy. I was jealous of _everything _she had. A loving mother, a caring brother, and true friends.

Ruining that for her was only my intention until that day I came back from my "date" with KK at the park, and I saw the blood on her sleeve. I _never _though it would go that far. I tried to act better for her sake, but I couldn't have changed over night, but you have to believe me I really did try. I only went with Brooke to Ojai because I wasn't legally an adult, but now that I am I have come back to find Tracy, any at least _try_ to make her believe that I am truly sorry.

I pulled into the Wal-Mart to get me a frozen dinner for tonight. I walked through the automatic doors, and down to the frozen food section. On my way to the register I saw a blonde chick run into a little boy. It wasn't until I heard her voice that I realized who she was.

"Tracy?!?" I exclaimed.

"Evie." She sounded disappointed. "Why are you back here?" Now she sounded pissed.

"I just wanted to explain why I was such a bitch all those years ago. Please" I begged.

"Oh, so there is a reason you ruined my life five years ago, which caused me to be under constant suicide watch for over two and a half years." she whisper yelled. "Why would I give you the time of day, Evie? Huh? Answer me that?"

"Please Tracy can I buy you a coffee and discuss this?" I pleaded.

"Fine, you have thirty minutes starting from the _moment _we walk into Starbucks." she told me. We got her basket and went to go pay for her items. I offered to pay for them but she told me I was buying her coffee so I let her get it.

**AT STARBUCKS**

"Okay, explain." she told me.

"Okay Tracy you see after I left my life changed dramatically. I got my act together a little better, surprisingly I haven't dated since I left. I told Brooke the truth about everything the sex, drugs, drinking, all of it a couple years later. To say she was upset would be an understatement. See she said, and I quote, 'You made me talk to that poor girl, and her mother that way?!? Evie Zamora I have never been so disappointed and pissed with you.' She left after that she didn't come back ever since. I have heard rumors saying she got hitched, others saying she died. Honestly I could care less she never was a good guardian."

"I got my G-E-D in school and I am now working as a personal assistant, and I have a very good life now, but then I realized something was missing. That was you Trace I came back specifically to find you and apologize. If you don't forgive me I understand I just needed you to know that I am truly very sorry."

I was breathless after all that I said. I sat waiting on her response.

"Evie I-" _BEEP BEEP_ "Sorry that's my beeper. Shit I gotta go look I believe you and we won't be able to be friends for a VERY long time but for now we are cool. Look here is my number and I work at Hunter's Therapy call me or come by the office tomorrow and we can have lunch." she told me. I was surprised she gave me her number, and I am really surprised she said we were cool.

"Okay" I murmured as I watched her walk out the door.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I got my phone out and dialed Tracy's number. What I got made me laugh because I did it to her all those years ago...

_The number you are trying to reach is not in service at this time. Please try your call again later._

I giggled grabbed my car keys and headed down to Hunter's Therapy where she worked.

**HUNTER'S THERAPY**

"Hello is Miss Freeland in today?"

"Yes just go down the hall first door on your left."

"Thanks." When I got to her door I knocked lightly and stepped in.

"Hey Trace, I tried calling you, but I was going to head down here anyways.

She chuckled. "My phone didn't ring." We both busted out laughing.

~*~

**AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE TO UNDERSTAND IT ESPECIALLY THE LAST PART OF THE STORY.**

**JUST THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THIS FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE WAITING PATIENTLY ON MY TWILIGHT STORY AND THEN THERE WAS YOU.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY PEEPZ. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PEACE OUT!!**


End file.
